


Parallels

by gabrielreyesplsloveme



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Longing, Magic, Verania is my Inquisitior, he'd say blessed, hints at solas/female Inquisitor, it's like he's cursed to follow beautiful blue eyed black haired women, no beta we die like men, or blessed, so is solas almost forgot him, varric centered, varric is homesick and he misses his girlfriend :((((, vera is a mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielreyesplsloveme/pseuds/gabrielreyesplsloveme
Summary: Varric meets the Inquisitor for the first time. He notices some similarities and with that comes the realization of just how much he misses Marian.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Kudos: 6





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> First dragon age fic I've ever done. I was honestly really happy with how this turned out I hope yall like it too! I wasn't planning on writing this when I did but I was struck with inspiration in the middle of reading all the chapters of Hard in Hightown on the wiki. Varric adores Hawke, there's no denying that, but the way he describes her in his book is too much like one would describe their lover so this came to mind.

An elven mage closes the breach with the assistance of the _other_ elven mage and the demons finally stop pouring out. Varric would be more ecstatic if he wasn't so exhausted. He catches his breath and looks up at he new "Hero™" of this journey just in time to see her turn around and-

He chuckles to himself. All that's different from _her_ is the dark red vallasline that accents her left eye and the shape of her ears.

Otherwise, she's a spitting image of one Marian Hawke. Same beautiful raven hair, if a bit longer, and captivating bright blue eyes that draw you in immediately. The confidence that oozes off of her every move that comes with years of experience and discipline as a mage that battles with her mind just as much as other people. There are differences too but - Seeing her still gives him a pang of homesickness that he quickly covers up with his standard charm before anyone is the wiser.

Solas goes on to tell her that she's the key to their salvation. Varric didn't need to see what that mark could do to notice that, she's got all the makings of a great hero already - from her demeanor to her fighting prowess - looks like he found himself in another big story for the ages. But for now, he's just glad to get rid of the demons.

"Good to know. Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." He turns his gaze directly on her and is suave as can be when he introduces himself. 

Varric Tethras. Rouge, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong." He throws a wink at Cassandra ad he says that, she gets riled up so easily it'd be a crime not to ruffle her feathers a little.

He almost laughs out loud again when the first thing the hero says to him is, "That's...a nice crossbow you have there." Hawke said the same thing when they first met, her face was entirely lit up in youthful wonder and mirth. They were both young and optimistic then but years would pass and she never stopped looking at him like he was the coolest thing in the room. Hell, she could be fighting a dragon and would stop if he started telling a story. Nothing could beat having her full attention on him as he exaggerated every detail of everything he said up until it was so ridiculous it would make her laugh and laugh until she was leaning against him fully or had fallen off the chair altogether while all he could do was stare and wonder how he could be so lucky-

Maker he misses her. 

It's reflex more than anything when he replies fast with, "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together." 

_Cue the question about the name-_

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"

_There it is._

"Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley." The two smile pleasantly at each other and Varric can already tell he'll get attached too quickly like he always does-especially when she backs him up when Cassandra objects to him going with them. He got so caught up in his own head that he doesn't even realize he didn't catch her name until she tells it to Solas. 

She smiles sweetly at the apostate. "My name's Verania. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he catches Cass looking skeptical. She catches it to and laughs-that at least is different from Hawke and he's glad for it. It wouldn't be good for his heart. 

"Yes even you Cassandra. I would be suspicious of me too if I were in your shoes." The woman mentioned rolls her eyes and walks a bit away but they can tell she's pleased with that answer. 

The trio get back to talking while they catch their breath and heal up for a bit and they all get along well for the most part, but what isn't picked up by the rest of the party is the immediate interest Verania has in their friendly neighborhood apostate elf. She tries to keep the conversation with him going as long as she can and of course he sneakily slides in the fact that Solas kept her alive while she was knocked out. Can you blame Varric for helping? He loved playing matchmaker.

After a few more moments the trio walk over to the warrior, who was a powerhouse and didn't need to rest so insisted on keeping watch for the five minutes they were talking, and they begin their short yet eventful walk to the forward camp. 

__________________________

As Varric watches Verania stand in the middle of a dozen demon corpses surrounded by magic and glowing green light as she holds her hand up high without hesitation or fear, blue eyes standing out in the sea of colour, he realizes that Hawke will have to wait for his return. Something about her is so inspiring he can _feel_ fate tugging on him to follow her wherever she'd need him to go. This is going to be bigger than him, bigger than Kirkwall, bigger than even his closest loved ones. The woman that stands before him defying logic and radiating hope for the first time since all this began is going to make or break the _world._ And he knows he wouldn't dare miss it for all the gold in Orlais.

At least it'll make a good story.


End file.
